In May of 1972, the Pediatric Oncology Center was established at The Children's Hospital Denver with grant support for two years. One year has elapsed and the program in clinical cancer research is operational. Integration of the clinical service and basic cancer research for interdisciplinary exchange of data and evaluation of its application to control of childhood cancer is ongoing. Objectives of this center are: 1) To learn more about etiology, epidemiology and manifestations of childhood cancer. 2) To initiate and evaluate few means of diagnosis and treatment of childhood cancer. 3) To strengthen joint projects with clinical and basic scientists within our own geographic center as well as intercenter collaborative efforts. 4) Application of the results of this collaboration to cancer control. Methods are: 1) Utilization and expansion of a wing of the hospital for the Oncology Center staffed by a multidiciplinary team for gathering data, doing clinical research and application of new knowledge gained to medical education for early detection and improved patient care. 2) Define extent of neoplastic disease in this geographic setting and in the individual patient by application of new methodology. 3) To innovate new and better methods of supportive care for the pediatric cancer research patient and to explore new methods of rehabilitation. 4) Continuation of basic and clinical research joint projects by planning joint protocols, conferences and evaluation of results, in order to improve childhood cancer control. 5) To assist in future planning for an all encompassing comprehensive cancer center for children and adults in the Rocky Mountain Region.